


All As It Changes

by tealourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D Mpreg, 1d, Babies, Baby, Kids, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, au larry, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealourry/pseuds/tealourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Normal" isn't real. "Normal" is boring. "Normal" is not what Louis Tomlinson is. He is different. Very different. After a party which left a blurred night in his memory, he finds himself stuck in a situation that he never thought he'd be in. It's up to him and Harry to get through it together, as odd and strange, and unlikely as it is. They'll have to adapt All As It Changes.</p><p> </p><p>WARNING: </p><p>-Mpreg or male pregnancy<br/>-Minor language<br/>-NO SMUT/SEXUAL CONTENT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

 

You could say that just about no one has a normal life. Some kids had physical issues, some had mental issues, some could run fast enough to be in the Olympics, and some could have a weird talent or ability. And, there's always someone who says that they're "normal."

But, if you think about it, "normal" is practically nonexistent. Even the most regular, bland, boring human being isn't "normal." People are unique, flesh and blood creatures who, if they didn't exist would still, in some way, have an effect on mankind. 

Let's use an example here: Louis Tomlinson. He, like any and all other people are different. But, like some, he hasn't figured out exactly how. Currently, Louis sat in his room, the music on his iPod blasting despite not paying attention to it. School was rough and-well, not rough, only the people in it. Louis was about halfway through October of his senior year. Late October, that was.

Louis had a pile of books next to his bed along with assignments that he should in fact get started on, but procrastination and laziness had overtaken him. He was propped up against the headboard, his ankles crossed by the foot of his bed, and his phone not far from his face as he played some useless game. His mum was still at work and wouldn't be home till late. She had given him extra money to order a pizza, which there was a nine of of ten chance that he would get. 

He hadn't noticed that he was dozing off until Louis' phone buzzed and he gave off a lazy yet surprised jump. He looked at the new message, which read:

Harry: Me and the lads are coming over. Movie night. Brace yourself!

He laughed and got up, slipping on a beanie over his ruffled "Ten Second Sleep Hair." He would be ordering that pizza after all. Walking downstairs, Louis found the number and ordered, waiting for the boys and searching for a bundle of movies.

When the boys arrived, no knocking, they walked in, Niall immediately sprawling himself out on the couch. Liam took the cushioned chair sitting on it sideways , Zayn on the other one on the far side of the room. Harry took a seat on the floor in front of the couch just as Louis popped in the selected movie. Just as he sat down, the doorbell rang, and he got up to get the pizza. 

"Finally," he said, sitting down after another five minutes. "I can relax now."

Harry chuckled. "Knowing you, you probably went up to your room and did nothing since you've been home."

He pouted. "Shut up, Styles."

He laughed and pulled a blanket off of the ouch, covering them both. Louis naturally snuggled into the younger boy's side, resting his head on his shoulder. Harry and Louis weren't dating, though they often gave off the vibe that they were. They had admitted to sharing a few drunken kisses, but nothing more. In fact, this past New Year, they shared their Midnight kiss together. 

As funny and sometimes "tough" as Louis was, he was very cuddly. Especially around Harry. He was resting his head on his shoulder when he felt Harry rest his on Louis'. His eyes were plastered to the television screen, resting his hand atop Harry's large one as they laced their fingers. 

"Hey, guys." Niall sat up, looking at his phone. "Party at Chris'. Should we go?"

Louis nodded, along with everyone else, Liam volunteering to be the designated driver. 

Niall ran out to the car, hopping in shotgun, Liam in the drivers' seat, and everyone else jumping into the back. Louis knew these parties; loud music, drinking, dancing, and hook-ups. The type where your heart pounded with excitement. 

As they pulled up to the house, Louis could hear the bass in the music, and he took off his seat belt. The moment the car pulled to a stop, he raced off towards the front door. Harry met up with him, trying to catch his breath. He opened the door and walked inside, a smile on his face. There were more people than he could count, and mostly everyone had a drink in their hand. You could smell the alcohol from down the road if you concentrated. Then again, Louis knew he'd go home smelling like it. 

"Want a drink," Harry asked. "I'm getting one."

Louis nodded. "Yeah, whatever you get, I'll have."

Harry nodded walked off, coming back a few minutes later explaining he was trying to escape a few girls who were hitting on him. Louis laughed and took his drink, bobbing his head to the music, not caring if it looked strange. He danced a bit oddly after finishing off his first drink, walking away only to get another. He looked over at the doorway that exited the kitchen, immediately regretting doing so when he saw the one person he hated more than anyone.

Alex Williams.

He groaned, sipping his drink and turned away. Even just an eye roll could set the kid off. He was that dangerous kind of guy who no one saw as dangerous. He was popular. Alex was popular. People loved him, and it pissed Louis off to no end because, in everyone's eyes, Alex Williams was perfect. 

"Hey, Tomlinson! Did you just show up here or what?"

Louis turned sharply on his heel. "We were invited, you arsehole. Unlike you, who probably just showed up thinking you're the God damn kind of the world."

Alex chuckled and put down his drink, walking over. He leaned in close to Louis' face.

"Do you really want to start this right now, Tomlinson?"

Despite being shorter, Louis leaned in, gritting his teeth. "You think I'd even want to bother with you?"

Louis pushed away and walked out of the room. He downed his drink in frustration, grabbing another one soon after. He downed that, too. He saw Harry from across the room and stomped over. Harry turned from a conversation he was having with someone and squinted at Louis.

"You okay, mate? You look pissed."

"Just get me drunk," he answered stiffly.

Harry blinked at him, practically drunk himself, and gave him his drink. Louis swallowed half of it, then returned the drink to the curly haired boy. After about four more filled-to-the-top drinks, Louis was too drunk to mumble a coherent sentence. Too drunk to decipher the people and his surroundings.

At around the hour of eleven, Louis found himself with his lips attached to someone else's in the middle of a heated make out session. He was in such a buzz, he hadn't noticed he had been making his ten minute walking-journey home with Harry stumbling next to him. 

They were laughing about something stupid, and despite being drunk, Louis was exhausted. Yet not. He fumbled with putting the key into the lock, giggling deeply. As soon as the door swung open, the rest of the night was a blur...

 

The next day...

His head pounded and throbbed. The soft rustling of bedsheets irritated the dull ache in his head. The sun was too bright for his liking, and he buried his head into his pillow. He smelled of sweat and alcohol. Sitting up, Louis was completely sore. He got out of bed, naked to add, and trudged into the bathroom turning on the shower. 

He let it get scorching hot, the steam feeling good. He stepped into the shower, the water soothing his aching head and body. After a good half an hour of artificial rain hitting him, Louis got out, wrapping himself in a towel. He walked back into the bedroom and looked to the side of his bed and saw Harry on the floor, holding his head with the duvet over his lap. 

"Hey," Louis greeted.

"Killer hangover," Harry mumbled.

"Take a shower. I'll go make us some tea."

Louis helped Harry up and noticed he was naked as well. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the thermostat which had the heat blasted. He continued on downstairs and filled the kettle with water before setting it on the stove. Once finished, he poured the water into two mugs before adding the teabags.

Harry came into the kitchen with one of Louis' over sized shirts which looked small on him, and a pair of sweatpants. Louis looked at him sympathetically, knowing exactly how he felt. He slid Harry his cup of tea, taking a sip of his own. Louis grabbed an aspirin for both him and Harry.

"Feeling alright?"

Harry merely nodded, taking the aspirin and dry swallowed it. He cringed a bit at its sour taste, resting his head on the cool table. 

That day proved to be a lazy one, and no hangover vomiting, thank God. Louis had eventually passed out after finding and reading a note from Jay saying that she was called into work again. Harry went home around four in the afternoon, muttering something about squishing his face in a bunch of pillows.

Days passed, followed by weeks which turned into months. Louis woke up groggily on a Tuesday morning. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, walking into the bathroom to change. Once finished, he walked downstairs. 

As soon as he entered the kitchen, however, the smell of eggs hit Louis' nose and his stomach churned. He pursed his lips and rushed to the bathroom, just making it. He got sick, releasing his dinner from the previous night into the toilet, resting his head on the cool porcelain when he finished. 

He flushed, getting up and splashing water over his face, and quickly brushed his teeth. Louis walked back downstairs and grabbed his bag.

"Mum! I'm heading to school. I'll get something to eat on the way."

She poked her head out of the kitchen. "Are you sure, sweetheart?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah," he said, giving her a smile.

"Alright! Have a good day, Lou! Love you!"

"Love you, too, Mum."

He opted to walk to school, meeting Harry and the rest of the boys at their lockers. They talked for a few minutes before heading to their first class. Louis sat behind Harry, Zayn in the front of the room, Liam and Niall in two other classes. 

"Have any food," Louis asked as Harry passed a book back.

"Nope. Why? You didn't eat?"

He shook his head. "No, I was rushing."

Harry nodded.

The day passed by rather slowly, and the only highlight was lunch.

"You alright, Lou," Liam had asked. "You look exhausted."

He shrugged, putting his head in one of his hands. "I got sick this morning...made me tired."

At that, Niall backed up some five feet from the table, his chair scraping against the tile floor.

"Then what the Hell are you doing here," he asked Louis. "I don't wanna get sick."

Everyone laughed, and Louis rolled his eyes.

"I'm not contagious, Ni. Don't worry. If I have to get sick, I'll get sick on Zayn's lap."

Zayn scoffed. "Hey!"

In response, Louis just smirked, Harry clapping him on the shoulder as he shook his head a little.

The end of the day finally came around, Louis happily rushing to his locker to get his things. He began his walk home, enjoying the nice weather, although crisp. Finally making it home, he unlocked the door, Jay in the kitchen.

"Hi, Boo. Good day?" She kissed him gently on the cheek. 

"Yeah, just long," he responded.

"I'm making chicken for dinner." She pulled out the uncooked cutlets from the fridge.

"Good, I'm-...Oh, God..."

Louis covered his mouth. One look at the raw, pink meat and his stomach was in his literally in his throat. Without a word or warning, he had bolted up to the bathroom, falling onto his knees. He let out the contents of his stomach, a headache immediately following the vomiting. 

Jay had followed Louis into the bathroom, seeing her son hunched over the toilet. She wet a cloth with cool water and placed it on the back of his neck, rubbing his back and kissing his head. She ran a hand through his hair.

"Louis, are you alright?"

He coughed and flushed the toilet. "Mhm..."

"I'm going to make you an appointment for the doctor-"

"Mum," he cut off with a groan. 

"You're ill, sweetheart. You're going."

Louis groaned again, watching his mother rush out of the room, only to return a few moments with her hand outstretched. 

"Come on," she said. "Dr. Burton can take you in an hour."

She pulled Louis up and escorted him out to the car. They drove half an hour to the office, Louis' nerves working up the entire time. It was the only place he hated more than school. And his doctor happened to be located in a hospital. Even better.

After filling out forms and waiting for a few eternal-like minutes, Louis was called back. He told Jay to stay in the waiting room and that he'd be fine before following the nurse. She took his temperature, height, and weight, recording it before leaving. 

Louis had been lost in his own world when a knock sounded from the door. 

"Hello, Louis," Dr. Burton greeted, stepping in. "How are you?"

"Sick, if I'm here," he smiled weakly. 

She chuckled. "Still haven't lost that sense of humor, I see. Can you tell me how you've been feeling?"

"Weird, honestly. I got sick twice today, and a few times last week. I've also gotten bad headaches from time to time, as well."

Dr. Burton jotted something down. "Well, I'm going to run a few tests; blood pressure, heart rate, etc. And a blood test."

"No, no, no. Not that."

"Well, it's either that or a urine sample," she sighed, looking up.

"Peeing in a cup it is," he said with fake enthusiasm, happy to be dodging having blood work done. 

Dr. Burton ran the tests, Louis doing what he needed into the cup. Once everything finished, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hm...I'm going to bring these to the lab. Sit tight, I'll be back shortly."

And then, Louis was alone. In a small, sterile white room with bright, fluorescent lights, nervous and in the dark about what was wrong with him. Was it serious? Nothing at all? He breathed out shakily, counting the seconds until Dr. Burton returned.

"This is...well...odd." She arrived back into the room and sat down.

Louis paled. "What? Wait-am I sick?"

"No...A colleague and I have dealt with this situation once before, but it's rare..."

He groaned. "Stop the suspense. I can't handle it...please tell me."

With a sigh, she placed the paperwork down on the examination table and looked up at him.

"As strange as this may sound...you're pregnant, Louis."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

 

Louis blinked. 

What?

"I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"You're pregnant," Dr. Burton sighed with a nod. 

"No. I can't be. It's impossible." He hopped off of the examination table, pacing around the tiny room. "Where are the cameras? This is a joke, right? I'm being pranked?"

She shook her head. "This isn't a joke, Louis. I'm being honest with you. You are in fact pregnant."

She sighed before continuing. "Have you been sexually active lately?"

Louis stopped pacing and mumbling to himself to look at her. 

"Obviously if I'm apparently pregnant! I mean...how is this even possible? For me-a guy-to get pregnant?"

"It's the obvious answer. You have a womb."

"A womb...I'm half woman. That's just great. What now? Am I gonna sprout boobs?"

With a small laugh, Dr. Burton shook her head. "No. It's incredibly unlikely."

"Thank God," he breathed. 

"Though leaking may occur."

That caused Louis to groan. 

The room was quiet for a few minutes before Louis spoke up once more.

"Can you get my mum?"

Dr. Burton nodded and gave him a small smile before exiting the room.

Louis sat alone once again, but this time he knew what was wrong. He was pregnant. Louis Tomlinson, an eighteen year old boy was pregnant. He took biology, he understood it. Things like this didn't happen. Of course now, he was a mutant. 

The worst part about it was that he didn't know who-

And then it hit him. 

The party. Who had he gone with? Harry. Who had he gotten drunk with? Harry. Who's lips were attached to his? Harry's. Who had he gone back to his house with? Harry. Who had he hooked up with? Harry.

Harry. Harry. Harry.

Harry was the father of his baby. Louis' best friend. How was he supposed to tell him?

"I've just ruined our lives," Louis said to himself.

At those words, Louis broke down crying. He and Harry were seniors and heading off to college at the end of the summer. How were they supposed to handle a baby? Well, if Harry didn't want any part of it, he didn't have to help. But Louis wasn't getting rid of the baby. He would raise it. He wanted to. It was his, after all.

The door opened and Louis quickly wiped his eyes. When he saw his mum's face, it was etched with worry. Dr. Burton had told her. It was obvious. 

"Oh, Louis..." Jay rushed over and hugged him. Louis, not knowing what else to do, cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he choked. "I didn't know..."

"Shh, Boo." She ran a hand through his feathery light brown hair. "It's alright. I'm gonna help you. Ok? I promise."

He nodded. 

"But, Louis...do you know who the father is?"

He took a deep breath. "H-Harry."

"Harry," Jay repeated, shocked. "As in Harry Styles? Your best friend. That Harry?"

He nodded again.

"Lou...you have to tell him."

"I will," he sniffled, taking a deep breath.

"We should probably talk about your options," Dr. Burton inserted comfortingly.

"I'm not aborting it, if that's what you're implying," Louis interjected. "Or putting it up for adoption."

"Louis...are you sure?" Jay looked at him.

"The baby's mine, right? Therefore, it's my responsibility. Not someone else's."

A pause fell through the room. 

"Well with that," Dr. Burton said after a moment. "a c-section will have to be performed for the birth."

Louis shook, swallowing dryly. He hated surgery. Who didn't? Yes, it can save lives, but the thought of being cut up...

"You'll be awake the entire time, but you'll be numbed. You won't feel a thing. I promise. I'm also going to prescribe some anti-nausea medication and hormone injections as well. Possibly some iron supplements later on."

Louis nodded along.

"Alright, well if you follow me, we'll go and give you a quick ultrasound."

He followed her into another room, laying down on the table. He pulled his shirt up, Jay holding his hand. A thumping began in the room a few moments into the ultrasound.

"That," Dr. Burton began. "is the baby's heartbeat." She flashed Louis a smile.

"The..." Louis trailed off in awe.

"Yes. And I'd say you're about two months along."

He looked up at Jay in pure astonishment. More so from the fact that he was actually pregnant, but also the fact that he was hearing his child's heartbeat. And his child was in him. 

"And, Louis, if you see that little dot right there-" She pointed to the screen. "-that's your baby."

Louis blinked back tears that he wasn't expecting to get. His baby. His and Harry's baby-though unknown to him. A small dot on a screen that meant so much.

He made an appointment for one month from that day at an earlier time before leaving. The whole ride home, with one hand on his stomach instinctively, Louis looked at the sonogram picture. He was still taking everything in.

"You okay, Lou?"

He looked up and nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Nervous."

Jay smiled at him. "I was about your age when I had you."

Louis looked at her. He knew about it, she just didn't talk about it much.

"Other than being so young, you were the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He smiled. "You're being so mushy, Mum."

Jay smiled back and continued to drive home. When they pulled in the driveway, Louis got out and headed straight to his room. He put the sonogram on his night stand and headed into the shower. He finished up quickly before heading back downstairs. Jay had made them both tea and sat down across from Louis. He took a sip, his hands shaking.

"You're going to have to tell him. Harry, I mean."

Louis nodded, biting his lip. "I know," he said squinting. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

She smiled weakly. "Do you want me to be there?"

"No," Louis answered. "I have to tell him myself."

Jay mumbled an "Okay" before putting their mugs into the sink and kissing Louis' head.

"I love you, Lou."

He smiled at her tiredly. "Love you, too."

The next day Louis walked into school a nervous wreck. He was jumpy, he was shaky, and he thought his knees would give out at any second. Especially when he saw Harry. His eyes widened and he thought that he was going to get sick for the second time that day. (He hadn't picked up the prescriptions yet.)

"Hey, Louis," Harry smiled when he saw him. "Are you okay, you look really pale."

"Uh-huh. Hey, do you wanna come over later? I need to talk to you."

He nodded. "Sure. Uh...hey. You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

Louis gave him a small smile and nodded twice.

The end of the day, for once, arrived too quickly for Louis' liking. Two-thirty PM meant one thing: telling Harry. He soon found himself walking home, the curly-haired boy next to him. Louis didn't want to wait any longer once they arrived home. He just wanted to get it all over with.

"Harry...can you sit down, please?"

"Sure." He collapsed comfortably onto the couch. "What did you want to talk about?"

Louis closed his eyes and breathed in. "I went to the doctor last night," he said.

"What's wrong, Lou? Are you sick? Dying?"

"No. None of those. But it's life changing."

"Well...? What is it?" Harry leaned forward in his seat anxiously as he began tapping his foot. 

Louis took the sonogram picture out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. 

"I'm pregnant," he breathed. "It's not a joke, either. My name's programed in the bottom corner. See where it's printed?"

Harry looked at the picture, shocked. 

"How?"

"I have a womb, apparently. A whole female reproductive system."

Harry sat in silence for a minute. "Whose is it?"

Louis breathed in shakily. "Yours."

Harry looked up at his best friend in awe. His jaw could practically touch the ground if it went down any further.

"Wha-what?"

He bit his lip. "The party. You woke up the next morning naked. We were both drunk the night before."

By the look on his face, Louis knew Harry remembered their night together.

"Oh my god...it's mine..." He ran a hand through his hair. "This is...wow."

He stood up. "I-I need some air. A walk, I need a walk."

Without another word, Harry was gone from the house, and Louis was left in the midst of tears.

This was all just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! I have the entire book written already, so chapter updates should be often.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Louis sat there crying for about ten minutes before wiping his eyes. Damn hormones. He hated crying. Absolutely hated it. But now that he was in fact having a baby, and that Dr. Burton would be giving him frequent hormone injections, he'd have to deal with it. He just sighed and sniffed. 

With a heavy heart and a now stuffy nose, Louis got up. He grabbed his zip-up and threw it on, walking out to the front garden, cutting through the grass. The sun shone through the trees as he continued on walking. Louis just let his feet do the thinking, not really paying attention to where exactly he was going. 

After a while of walking, Louis realized where he had ended up. A park a few blocks from his house. And, looking around, he saw a curly-haired figure sitting alone on a bench, his back facing him. Louis walked over cautiously and gently tapped Harry's shoulder. He jumped in surprise before turning around to face him. 

"Oh...Hi, Lou." Harry looked up at him, green orbs meeting blue-grey.

"Hey." Louis took a nervous breath, eyeing the vacant spot next to Harry. 

"Sit," he encouraged. There was a hint of a smile on his face. 

Louis sat, a silence taking over. He pursed his lips slightly, drumming his fingers on his thighs, trying to gain the courage to speak.

"So," Harry broke the silence. "I...I'm sorry for walking out. I really just needed some air. I wasn't expecting that. No one our age does. Especially in our situation. I mean...you're-"

"A guy. Yeah...some genetic mutation, I'm guessing." He let out a breath. "I really am sorry. I've ruined your life. And I understand if you want no part of the baby, but I'm keeping it. I can raise it myself if I have to-"

"Louis, what are you talking about?" Harry looked him in the eye, placing large, gentle hands on his shoulders. "You didn't ruin my life and there is no way I'm letting you raise the baby alone. It's my responsibility, too." 

Louis stared at him, his mouth slightly ajar. 

"What? Really?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Really."

Louis smiled and hugged him. "Thank you," he said, burying his face into his chest.

"'Suppose I have to tell Mum, now..."

"Yeah. Mine was with me at the appointment, so she heard it from my doctor. And she was kinda my shoulder to cry on...it was a little scary..." He smiled weakly.

"I could expect. You don't hear news like that every day. How was she with all of that?"

"Supportive. Which really wasn't surprising. She had me when she was about our age, anyway. And it's been just us for as long as I could remember. Considers me her best friend...you know?"

"That's how Mum is with Gem and I," Harry smiled. "Will you be there when I tell her?"

"Of course. How do you think she'll react?"

He shrugged. "No clue, honestly. Hopefully not badly."

"And the boys...?" Louis watched Harry's face pale.

"Kinda forgot about them...hopefully the same: supportive."

Louis nodded, feeling his eyes grow a little heavy. He rested his head against Harry's shoulder.

"That's alright," Harry chuckled. "Just make yourself comfortable."

Louis smiled, feeling Harry grab his hand. He sighed to himself contently.

The following week, Louis became more cautious of his belly, being careful not to rest his hands there. At least not as often. He also became aware of his jeans growing tighter and that his morning sickness-which didn't like to stay just in the morning-was starting to die down. 

In between his class before lunch, Harry had met up with Louis to walk to the canteen. They had decided that a week was a long enough wait and that they were going to tell the boys today. They were also going to tell Anne later on after school. Kill two birds with one stone; drop the bomb twice in one day. Just to get it over and done with. 

They walked into the canteen and sat down, greeting the boys.

"We need to tell you guys something," Louis said, a hint of nerves on his breath.

Niall's eyes widened. "Are you two together?"

Louis blushed. "No! Seriously, we need to talk."

"You're scaring me, Lou," Zayn said. 

He nodded and took out the sonogram picture, passing it over to the boys.

"A sonogram," Liam asked. "Why?"

"It's mine," Louis answered. "I'm pregnant."

Liam looked up at him. "What?"

"I am. See my name typed up in the bottom corner?"

Zayn looked up at him wide-eyed. "But...how?"

And then Louis went on to explain. About the mutation, about having a womb and being "half woman," which Niall snorted at. 

"Who's the father, " NIall asked seriously after calming himself down. 

Louis just looked at Harry.

"Oh my god," Zayn breathed. "You two...you-"

"Yeah. Two months ago. At Chris' party."

"I-I'm not sure whether to congradulate you both or continue to question you," Liam said.

Louis gave him a small smile, picking at his thumb.

"What are you two going to do?"

"Keep it," Harry said.

NIall looked at them and asked, "And you two aren't together?"

"No," they replied in unison. 

The conversation turned into small talk when questions were answered. Though, the baby was brought back every so often.

Louis was about to answer a question Niall had asked when his stomach churned. He shot up out of his seat and ran to the toilets. He closed the stall door behind him and vomited, happy no one else was in the bathroom. 

He heard the stall door open, and a gentle hand rested on his back. Lips touched his head gently, Louis closing his eyes at the gesture. Knowing it was Harry, Louis leaned back into his hold.

"Come on, Boo," Harry's deep voice echoed. "Wash up a bit."

"Boo" was a name that only his mum and Harry called him. Harry using it when he was comforting Louis or when he wasn't in his best of moods. Jay using it almost all the time, ever since Louis was little.

Louis allowed Harry to lead him out of the stall and over to the sinks. He splashed a fair amount of cool water onto his face, patting it dry with the sleeve of his jumper.

"Do you feel any better, Boo?"

Louis sniffed and shook his head. He buried his face in Harry's chest and cried.

"I ha-ate this," he choked. 

"Sh...I know. No one likes getting sick."

He pulled away, allowing Harry to run a hand through his feathery hair. 

"If you're feeling alright, let's head back to the table."

Louis sniffed and nodded. "Ok."

They walked back towards the canteen, Louis rubbing his eyes. Just as he looked up, he bumped into someone. 

"Sor-"

"Watch where you're going, Tomlinson," a familiar deep, irritating voice warned.

Just ignore him, Louis thought.

Alex pushed him against the lockers, a hollow metal bang sounding when Louis hit them.

"Hey!" Harry stormed over and pushed Alex against the lockers. 

"Don't you dare touch him," he warned with a clenched jaw.

Alex just smirked. "Overprotective of your boyfriend, Styles?"

Harry let out a low growl deep in his throat, Alex forcing him off as he began walking away.

"He's not worth it, Styles. He's a fag!" 

"Get the fuck out of here!" Harry grabbed Louis' wrist and pulled him back to the boys.

"Ok?"

Louis nodded. "I refuse to listen to him. It's not gonna help me in any way."

With a nod, Harry smiled and guided him back into the lunch room.

Later on that day, Louis went with Harry to talk to Anne about the baby. Harry was shaking, visibly shaking. You could tell he was nervous. He stuttered with almost every word, trying to detour as much as he could. He even began wringing his hands, concentrating on that. Anne was completely confused when Harry finally got to the news. Even after they showed her the ultrasound picture. By then, Louis had taken over, explaining everything that she needed and or wanted to know.

"How far along?"

"Two months."

"Are you keeping it?"

"Yes."

"Harry's the father?"

"Yes."

"How did Jay react?"

"Mum was supportive."

"Did you know that this could happen."

"No. Not at all."

"I'll help you both. I'm not leaving either of you in the dark for all of this."

"Thank you, Anne."

"You're welcome. What about school?"

"I'll keep going as much as i can the rest of the year. Then, for college, I'll take a few online classes."

Anne nodded. "Alright. Would you like to stay for dinner, Louis?"

"I don't wanna intrude," he said shyly.

"You know you're always welcome here. You're not intruding."

"Then I'd love to," he smiled.

Anne smiled and headed into the kitchen to start on dinner.

"Lou...I know we're kinda young to be having a baby, but I'm actually...a bit excited," Harry nervously admitted.

Louis nodded slowly. "Me, too. But I'm still terrified."

"There's nothing abnormal about that," he said.

"I know...one person's allowed in the operating room when I have the c-section...will you be there with me?"

"Absolutely," Harry promised with a smile.

Louis was about to thank him when the alarm on his phone went off. He sighed and grabbed the small black travel case from his bag.

"Are you a diabetic, Lou?"

He shook his head. "No. Hormone injections. Because I lack the hormones needed to carry a baby, I need to inject myself twice a day."

"Oh," Harry breathed. "Where do you...er...inject yourself?"

He lifted up his shirt. "Belly button."

"Ouch...Have you done it before?"

"Started yesterday. The first time my doctor did it, though."

"Do you...need help?"

He shook his head. "No. I'll, uh, I'll be fine."

"Ok."

Louis got up and walked into the bathroom. He unzipped the case and pulled a small vile of whatever and a syringe out. He placed the needle on the syringe and filled it with the hormones from the vile. His hands shook as he pulled up his shirt. Louis pinched the skin at his belly button and closed his eyes. Gently, he eased the needle in, pushing the pump at the top. He flinched and pulled the needle out, cleaning everything up. 

If this is what it felt like now, how would it feel when he had a swollen belly and a baby kicking him or pressed right up against the inside of his belly?

He walked back downstairs and sat with Harry for a little while before dinner was ready.

Robin had arrived home around that time, Harry and Louis explaining everything once again. He asked them mainly the same questions Anne did and promised to help them as well. He then asked if they were together, which they responded with a no. Anne had then stated that the two didn't need to be because they were already "attached at the hip." That caused Louis to blush. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said after driving Louis home.

"Yeah," he smiled. "It's only seven and yet I'm exhausted."

"You're pregnant. You're supposed to get tired early."

He nodded. "Yeah." 

"You're pregnant...I don't think I'll actually get used to saying that..."

Louis chuckled. He went to get out but stopped. "Wait-I have an appointment two weeks from today. You'll come with me, right?"

Harry smiled. "Of course."

"Cool. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Ok-Wait." He grabbed Louis' hand and tugged him close. Harry's soft lips touched Louis' cheek, making him blush furiously.

"See you tomorrow."

Louis got out of the car after saying goodbye and placed a hand where Harry's lips had just been. His cheek was warm.

What was with him?

A little lightheaded, Louis walked into the house and kissed Jay's cheek.

"Did you have a good day, Boo?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I got sick during lunch, though."

"Oh, Boo...did you take the anti-nausea medication this morning?"

Louis slapped his forehead. "Damn, I forgot!"

Jay laughed. "Don't forget next time," she chuckled.

"I won't. I definitely won't."

"Good. And your injections?"

"Took it before dinner," he answered proudly.

"You forget the pill but not the injection. I'm shocked," she joked.

"Thanks for being oh so encouraging and kind, Mum," Louis responded in a sarcastic tone.

"You are, in no doubt, my son."

"And you're stuck with me."

"But you know I love it."

"Yes, I do."

"Of course. Now, head up to bed. You look like oyu're about to fall asleep standing up."

"I am. G'night, Mum."

"Night, sweetie."

Laying down on his bed, Louis rested a hand on his currently flat stomach.

"You're going to have and amazing family," he whispered to the baby. "I promise you will."

Soon after, sleep overtook Louis, and he sunk into dreamland.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Two weeks later

Louis walked into the doctor's office, Harry following closely behind. He walked over to the nurses' desk, pushing his fringe out of his face.

"Hi. I have an appointment with Dr. Burton at four-thirty." He tapped gently against the desk.

The woman searched her computer then looked up. "Louis Tomlinson?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Please fill out these forms while you wait, then just bring them back once you've finished."

Louis took the clipboard and a pen and walked over to where Harry was sitting. He crossed one leg over the other to support the board as he wrote and filled them out. He couldn't help but notice Harry shifting awkwardly out of the corner of his eye.

After about five minutes of this, Louis sighed.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Just nervous. It's nothing, forget it."

"It's not nothing," Louis stated in a matter-of-fact tone as he filled out his birth date. "It's something."

"Don't people give us odd looks for being here? I mean...well, you know what I mean."

Louis straightened up and smiled at him. "Same sex couples come here for adoption and surrogate options. It's not uncommon; I've seen it before."

Harry sighed. "Wait-are you saying we're a couple?"

"In their eyes," he gestured. "Yes."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm paranoid."

Louis chuckled. "It's fine. We all have our moments."

He got up and returned the papers, sitting down next to Harry again.

He let out a shaky breath.

"What's wrong with you," Harry asked. "You nervous?"

"Yeah. What if something's wrong with the baby." he asked, placing a gentle hand on his belly.

Harry placed a hand on his knee reassuringly.

"If anything was, they'd detect something. I'm sure everything's fine. You haven't felt any pain, have you?"

Louis shook his head. "No. None."

"Then you're fine," Harry concluded. "You both are." 

Louis nodded, trying to act calm with Harry's hand on his knee. For days, he had been wondering why he had been getting so utterly nervous around him. He and Harry were always close. Physically and emotionally, but not once had Louis been nervous, or shaky, or had he blushed at a compliment or gesture from Harry. Until now. 

The smallest touch, the simplest words, and Louis' heart fluttered. After much thought, he concluded that it was the hormones and left it at that. 

"Louis?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a nurse came into the waiting room holding a manila folder with-what Louis assumed to be-his forms he'd just filled out.

He stood up, Harry as well, and followed the nurse into an examining room. For the entire short walk to the room, Louis felt Harry's hand gently resting on his lower back. A way of guidance, perhaps.

"Dr. Burton will be right with you," the nurse smiled.

Louis thanked her before hopping onto the examining table. 

"So...that's where we'll see the baby?"

Louis looked up. "Hm?"

"On that?" Harry's voice quavered a bit.

"Yeah. Are you sure you're alright, Haz?"

"Really nervous," he breathed. "What if...the baby, you know, doesn't like me?"

He sighed. "Are you seriously worrying about that now? It's six months until the baby gets here. It'll love you, believe me."

Harry smiled, dimples popping into his cheeks.

There was a soft knock at the door as it opened. 

"Hello. How are you, Louis," Dr. Burton smiled in question, stepping inside.

"I'm good," he smiled. "Uh, this is Harry."

Harry stood and shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Harry. The baby's father, I presume?"

"Yes," he nodded, a grin on his face.

"Well, congratulations, Louis," she said after a few moments of looking over paperwork. "You've reached the three month mark. Morning sickness should decrease if it hasn't already."

"Not as often, luckily," Louis smiled.

"Good. And you've been taking your hormone injections?"

"Yes."

"Good," she repeated. "Now, this next month will be vital for you. Mood swings and cravings should start kicking in. You'll begin to notice that your stomach is expanding and starting to swell with your child."

Louis caught Harry smiling at those words, and he had to admit, he was anxious about that, too.

"And, I know this is nothing to look forward to, but your back will start to hurt. Walks at least once a day every day would be a smart thing to do. It'll help, and it's good for both you and the baby."

Louis nodded, cracking his thumb and taking mental notes. 

"Well, now that all of that is out of the way and settled, I'll set up the ultrasound machine so we can begin."

After about two or so minutes of setting up, Louis lay back, pulling his shirt up a bit. He looked at back over at Harry who coulnd't take his eyes off of Louis' stomach.

Dr. Burton spread the cool gel over the exposed skin before placing the wand down gently. 

"Just trying to get a good picture here...aha."

Looking at the screen, Louis smiled widely.

"There's your baby," Dr. Burton smiled. She tapped a button on the keyboard which froze the screen for a second.

"I've just sent that to the printer. I'll get it once we've finished up."

The soft thud of the baby's heartbeat seemed to echo throughout the room.

"And...the heartbeat. Your baby couldn't be healthier," she smiled. "I'll go get the pictures," she said, knowing they'd want to have a few minutes to themselves. She froze the screen again before leaving.

"See that, Haz? Our baby." Louis looked over at Harry to see him wiping his eyes and sniffing.

"I...wow," was all he could say. 

"Amazing, right?"

He nodded. "Incredible."

Louis wiped off the gel, examining the screen as he did so. He pulled his shirt down and squeezed Harry's hand. By the looks of it, and by the view on the screen, the baby was a bit bigger, and you could easily see the outline of a human form. All that had to happen now, was for the baby to get bigger before it came into the world.

"Did you know that you're glowing, Lou?"

Louis' heart fluttered. "I...what?"

"You're glowing. You look...really good."

He smiled, muttering a shy 'thanks' as he tried to hide the blush creeping onto his face. 

Dr. Burton returned with two copies of the sonogram, handing one to each boy, both smiling widely.

Louis slammed the sonogram onto the lunch table and slid it across to the boys, Liam catching it.

"New sonogram," Niall asked, examining the paper.

"Yep," Harry answered proudly. 

It was the following day and Louis practically sprinted to lunch, besides the fact that Harry was hanging onto his bag. When he got home after the appointment, Louis showed Jay the sonogram.

"My god! The baby's getting so big," she exclaimed with a gasp. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So, what did the doctor say, Lou," Zayn asked.

"That a lot will happen starting this month. Backaches, mood swings, cravings...-"

"Oh god..."

"Stomach starts to swell...shit, I may be dead by the end of this month."

"Or we will," Niall laughed. "Depends on your mood swings."

"Oy, don't make then start now," Louis pointed in warning.

They all just laughed. 

Not long after, Louis headed to his last few classes, not happy to see Alex in a few of them. 

"Have you gotten fatter, Tomlinson," he whispered to him with a laugh, his friends joining him. 

Louis turned away, ignoring them. 

"You should really do something about that before that gut of yours hangs over your waistline."

He rolled his eyes and continued his work, ignoring Alex's snickering. 

You're pregnant, not fat, Louis kept reminding himself, for some reason in Harry's voice.

"Did you hear any of that, Tomlinson? Better start starving yourself now."

He slammed his pencil down on the desk. "Do you really enjoy insulting others that much? Are you actually that rude? So I've gained a bit of weight. It's none of your business. It's mine. So fuck off."

Alex just snorted and returned to his work; which really just happened to be mindlessly running his pencil over his paper.

"Alex Williams is such a dick," Louis complained to Harry. They were on their way to Harry's, this being their walk for the day. (Louis and Harry had agreed to take walks together so Louis wasn't bored and, in Harry's words, had someone to complain to.)

"Yeah, Lou. We all know that," he smirked.

"I'm just stating the facts here, Styles," Louis said with a shrug.

They arrived at Harry's, immediately heading up to his room, Anne not being home as of yet. As soon as he entered the room, Louis collapsed on the bed. He was feeling himself grow more and more tired recently. Tossing his arms above his head, Louis sighed contently. 

"Comfy, Boo?"

He nodded. "Very. Is there any possible way I can adopt your mattress?"

"Uh, no. Because then I'd only have my bed frame and that would be uncomfortable to sleep on."

"So I'll steal it, then." 

Harry laughed. "Yeah, try sneaking this out of here without being seen."

"I'll try," Louis joked wide-eyed.

Harry just rolled his eyes before staring at Louis, deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Louis examined his expression.

"I think..." He got on the bed next to him and moved all the way down so his head was level on the mattress with Louis' belly.

"I think you're showing," he finished with a smile.

He blinked. "Really?"

Nodding, Harry pushed Louis' shirt up, studying the forming bump.

He looked up at Louis with a smile.

"You're showing," he beamed. 

Louis smiled and rested a hand carefully on his stomach, rubbing his thumb back and forth. Harry leaned over and kissed his belly, his chocolate curls tickling the exposed skin, which caused Louis' stomach to jerk a bit.

"You're gonna be a beautiful baby," Harry whispered, pressing his nose into the bump.

"You're too cute, Haz," Louis chuckled.

"Why thank you."

Louis was about to retort when his phone started ringing.

"You've just got lucky. I had a very good come back."

Harry giggled and poked at Louis' tummy. 

"Hello," Louis answered.

"Hi, Louis," Jay's voice sounded through the line, a little nervous.

"Hi, Mum. What's up?"

"I need you to come home." 

Louis knew it was urgent for him to get home when-as stupid as it sounded-when Jay said "Hi, Louis" instead of "Hi, Boo."

"What? Why?" He sat up, Harry eyeing him worriedly.

"I-you just need to hurry home. You'll see."

"Alright. I'll be home soon, then. Love you, Mum."

"Love you, too, sweetie."

"I have to go," Louis said to Harry, getting up.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm honestly not sure. Mum just said to get home."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

Louis shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Call me later? Just so I now that everything alright."

"I will," he promised. "Bye, Haz."

Louis rushed off towards his house, not jogging and being careful of the baby. He walked up the path in his front garden up to his house. 

"Mum! I'm home," Louis called, walking into the house after eyeing an unfamiliar car in the driveway. 

Jay walked out of the kitchen, a worried look on her face. Louis opened his mouth to speak, when a worried man followed into the foyer.

"Hello, Louis," the man said.

"Er...hi. Who's this, Mum?"

"This," Jay sighed. "is your father."

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo everyone! I've posted this on other sites before, and now that I've finally gotten an account here, ta-da!!


End file.
